


I Was War (She Was Peace)

by suburbia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbia/pseuds/suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's world changes when she is invited to attend Hogwarts, where she meets some of her best friends. (But will they last?)</p><p>or that one Harry Potter AU with enough fluff and angst to make anyone want to swallow the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vellichor (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> vellichor (from the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows)
> 
> n. the strange wistfulness of used bookstores, which are somehow infused with the passage of time—filled with thousands of old books you’ll never have time to read, each of which is itself locked in its own era, bound and dated and papered over like an old room the author abandoned years ago, a hidden annex littered with thoughts left just as they were on the day they were captured.

Diagon Alley (August)

 

Clarke could smell the aroma of delicious foods in the air coming out from the restaurants around them.Stores were flooding with witches and wizards. Everything was so, new.

 It was only one month ago when Clarke and her mother, Abby, were informed that Hogwarts existed. As it turns out, it’s an institution where young witches and wizards (starting at age 11/12) could attend to learn how to use their abilities and practice magic. Clarke was beyond thrilled to learn about her power, she wasn’t shocked, really. It was more of an explanation than an awakening for Clarke, there had been a few unexplained incidents throughout her childhood. Like that one time in class when some kid called her an idiot and his chair vanished from thin air. Or when Clarke accidentally knocked over that really expensive vase and by the time her dad came to see what the noise was, it was as good as new. Her parents had always brushed these off as coincidences or their mind playing tricks on them.

Personally, Abby believed that Clarke’s powers were a danger to herself, a child her age shouldn’t be capable of such things. None the less, she let Clarke choose her own path.

There was no question about it, Clarke wanted to attend a magic school to become a bad ass witch, duh.

The first thing Clarke noticed about the wizard world was the fashion. Her muggle clothes drastically contrasted with the robes of everyone else. She wore a simple grey hoodie, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white converse while everyone around her wore colorful robes and/or cloaks with the occasional pointed hat. This made her a bit uneasy, but her excitement never once died down. She almost couldn’t believe that all of this was under her nose this whole time! Students and their parents filled the streets looking to buy their school supplies as well. They all seemed to know where they were going, it made Clarke feel a little self conscious that she had no idea where anything was. She didn’t worry much though, or at least she tried not to. Otherwise, Clarke had never been so excited to buy school supplies in her _life._

 

**

 

After a quick trip to Gringotts, Abby walked with Clarke to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy her school robes. Robes were never apart of Clarke’s daily wardrobe in the muggle world but if this was going to be her school uniform from now, she was okay with it. Clarke looked damn good in them. She could get used to this fashion change.

 Clarke looked at the mirror in front her, her golden hair and crystal blue eyes contrasted nicely with the obsidian robes. Abby scoffed at her daughter, admiring herself as always. Her daughter has always been prideful of her looks, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 After that, they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to purchase some potion ingredients Clarke would need at Hogwarts according to her supply list. Abby didn’t join Clarke inside, she saw enough from the display window and didn’t want to know what else was in there.

 

“Come on mooom! It’s not even _that_ bad!” Clarke pleaded for her mom to go inside.

 

Abby glanced at the window display again. A pair of eyeballs staring right back at her. She grimaces slightly then turns back to Clarke.

 

“Yeah, no. You’re on own with this one, kid.” She hands Clarke some money and sits down, gesturing for Clarke to go inside.

 

“Fine.” she says narrowing her eyes and stubbornly walks inside the shop by herself.

 

**

 

 _Finally_ , they had came to Sinclairs. There were big golden letters spelling out the name outside of the shack. Abby hesitantly went inside with Clarke but stayed rather stiff and on edge. Abby didn’t like the whole magic thing, as she had already expressed this to her daughter, but she wanted to be there for her when she got her first wand.

 Clarke didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. The store was tiny and dimly lit, it looked so much bigger from the outside. There was a chair in the corner surrounded by nothing but walls of boxes. She thought it was abandoned for a second until she heard a shuffle and then..

 

“Hello! I’m Sinclair! It’s nice to meet you!  I’m assuming you’re looking for a wand?”

 

Sinclair was probably in his late 40’s, maybe a little older. He had short grey frizzy hair, dark brown eyes that still had a little shine in them, and tan skin than was slightly wrinkled.

 

“Yeah.” she said looking to her mother then back to Sinclair simply not really knowing what else to say.

 

The older man was already digging around the shop. He must’ve looked through hundreds of wands before taking one out of its box from the thousands around them.

 While walking towards Clarke and her mother he says,“You know, it’s the wand that chooses the wizard. For a wand to choose a wizard they must share a bond. It creates a truly strange and complex affinity. The wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand.” he pauses and adds, “Now, it might take a while, but your wand is in here somewhere!” and passes Clarke a box with a 10 ¾ inch wand made from vine and dragon heartstring.

 

It wasn’t a match.

 

Clarke only tried out one other wand before she found the one.

 Or maybe it found her.

 

It was a beautiful 12 inch wand made from willow and embedded with unicorn tail hair at its core. It lit up the moment she held it in her hand. It sent a rush of adrenaline throughout her body. She looked at her mom with a toothy grin on her face. Abby couldn’t help but smile back. It scared her, the magic, but she loved Clarke and hasn’t seen her this happy in a long time.

 

“Ah yes, willow is especially good for healing.” Sinclair told Clarke as he rang her up. Abby’s face lit up at that. She was glad to hear her daughter has a wand related to her own profession, a doctor that is.

 

“That’ll be 7 galleons.” Abby gave him the money and walked out to their next location, Flourish and Blotts, to get Clarke’s textbooks.

 

**

 

Clarke entered the bookstore, it was rather empty by now, she saw a lot of students at Quality Quidditch Supplies gawking at some new broomstick on her way there, the Nimbis 200? Close to that.

 

_What’s so great about cleaning supplies anyway? Are all wizards secretly moms too?_

 

There were bookcases that touched the ceiling that filled the building, all packed with leather bound books bigger and thicker than the one’s at her hometown library.

 

_Great, i’m going to be carrying around a bunch of bricks._

 

There were only a few others in there, a girl with dark brown hair strung together in a tight, beautifully done, braid accompanied with two tall figures dressed in black robes whom were presumably her parents. They stuck out from the rest of the crowd some how. She wasn't quite sure how, but they were different, there was an eerie kind of vibe from them. Clarke took note of the brunette's outfit. The other girl wore more formal attire than other kids her age wore. She had on long black socks, a simple black skirt that stopped just above her knees, a white button up under a sweater, and a black robe on top of that. Other kids just wore pants and a simple shirt along with an occasional robe, varying in color.

 She looked away from the girl to look down at her supply list,

 

**_First Year students will require: _ **

  _Black robes, blah blah blah ….Winter cloak…._

 

_**Books** : _

  _“The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1” by Miranda Goshawk_

_“A History of Magic” by Bathilda Bagshot_

_“Magical Theory” by Adalbert Waffling_

_“A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration” by Emeric Switch_

_“One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi” by Phyllida Spore_

_“Magical Drafts and Potions” by Arsenius Jigger_

_“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” by Newt Scamander_

_“The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection” by Quentin Trimble_

 

Clarke groaned,“Why do we need so many books?” she was _not_ looking forward to carrying the damned things.

 

**

 

Clarke met a couple of other girls while searching for her books. Octavia, brown haired with extravagant bright green eyes, and Raven, who had equally brown locks and matching almond shaped brown eyes.

 

One of the girls introduced herself, “Raven Reyes, at your service.” sticking out her hand for Clarke to shake it, she did.

 

The other girl rolled her eyes, “Stop being lame, Raven. I’m Octavia, Octavia Blake.”

 

The two were an extraordinary pair, really. Fought like a married couple but loved each other like siblings. She could tell they had a strong relationship just from the short time she spent with them. They were ridiculously funny as well, both smart asses with a lot of attitude and bold personalities, Clarke wouldn’t want to get on their bad side.

 

“Ah, typical muggle borns, never able to find their way around.” Raven said teasing Clarke, earning an elbow to her side from Octavia.

 

“Raven, you’re muggle born too.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, we’re getting books too, we can help you find your books.”

 

She learned that both girls were attending Hogwarts as well.  Both of them incoming first years, like Clarke. It was courteous of the girls to help Clarke out, she hoped to meet them again at Hogwarts.

 Once Clarke was shown where her books were, Raven and Octavia left.

 

“See ya later, Griffin.” Raven waved good bye, followed by Octavia “See you in a few weeks!”

 

Some time had passed and she was now struggling with a tower of books that were twice her weight and size. She felt like her arms were going to fall off of her body at any given moment and as a result, die alone in this book store. Clarke was making her way towards the counter when she heard footsteps in front of her. She tilted her head to see in front of her, it was the girl she had seen earlier with her parents.

 

“Do you need help?” the mystery girl asked.

 

Now that she got to see the girl up close, she noticed that she is probably Clarke’s age and has the most enchanting green eyes that Clarke has ever seen.

 

_She’s pretty._

 

“Nope, I got it.” Clarke replied stubbornly, not wanting to seem incapable in front of the mystery girl anymore than she probably is.

 

“Okay.” the girl shrugged and was just about to turn around when suddenly there was a loud thud and the weight in Clarke’s arms disappeared.

 

All of her textbooks were now scattered across the floor.

 

_Shit._

 

“Now do you need help?” she repeated, this time with a smirk spread across her face.

 

Clarke really wanted to say no, but instead she reluctantly answered,

 

“Yeah.”

 

Clarke scrambled to pick up the books from the floor alongside the stranger. She was now thoroughly embarrassed, cheeks turning a visible shade of pink.

 

_Wow i’m officially an idiot. Way to go Griffin._

 

When all the books were picked up they walked over to the counter to purchase them.

 

“You’re welcome.” the girl said smugly setting the objects on the counter turning to Clarke for a response.

 

“Thanks, and I wouldn’t have needed your help if you wouldn’t have snuck up on me, you know.”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes,“Whatever helps you sleep at night, good luck carrying those out without me.” she pointed to the books and turned on her heel, walking out of Clarke’s life  (and the bookstore) forever.

 

Just then it occurred to Clarke that Mystery Girl didn’t even give Clarke her name. She wonders if Mystery Girl will be going to Hogwarts too. She didn’t buy any books, but she looked her age, so who knows?

 Clarke paid for her books and this time, she had help from her mother to carry the damn things.

 

**

 

On the way out of Diagon Alley, they passed by a shop that sign read “Magical Menagerie”. Clarke knew she was allowed to bring an owl, cat or toad while attending Hogwarts. However, owls and cats were too expensive for her mother right now, and toads were _not_ Clarke's thing. With that in mind, she didn’t bother to take a look inside.

That and Clarke’s arms were _killing_ her, she just wanted to get to the car.

As she was walked along the sidewalk, she noticed a familiar face in the crowd that caught her eye. It was mostly the braided hair that gave her away. She was walking with another girl, taller than her by about a foot.

Abby and Clarke were just nearly passing her when the brunette turned her head to meet the blonde’s stare. Clarke quickly broke eye contact, losing her footing in the process.

Clarke had stumbled over essentially nothing. She would have dropped everything in her hands if she hadn’t steadied herself as quickly as she had almost fallen. Her cheeks were now a deep shade of red. She looked back to see if Mystery Girl had seen her, and sure enough, she did. Luckily the girl didn’t say anything. She only gave Clarke a small smile as she looked away and continued to walk into another shop.

  
_Shit._


	2. Xeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno (From the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows)  
> n. the smallest measurable unit of human connection, typically exchanged between passing strangers—a flirtatious glance, a sympathetic nod, a shared laugh about some odd coincidence—moments that are fleeting and random but still contain powerful emotional nutrients that can alleviate the symptoms of feeling alone.
> 
> This chapter basically is just really cute moments from Clarke's first year. Enjoy!

**September 1 2010**

  
Clarke is currently standing in front of a stone wall in the middle of a crowded train station. She takes in a long breath as she mentally prepares herself for what she’s about to do. She is not scared of course, she's Clarke Griffin, she doesn’t get scared. Nervous, on the other hand…okay so she might _maybe_ be feeling a _little_ uneasy.

Afterall, she _is_ about to purposely run into a rock solid wall for Christ's sake!

She takes one last shaky breath, tightly shuts her eyelids, and bolts towards the wall. Next thing she knows, she's staring at Platform 9 ¾. In front of her laid a beautiful train on the tracks, the Hogwarts express. Clarke takes in the whole scene, she almost couldn’t believe that just a few months ago she didn't even know that magic existed, let alone an entire wizard world.

Most of the students are already on the train, only a few are still saying their goodbyes to their family. She was running pretty late, she wasn’t surprised, being late was kind of her thing. She had 5 minutes to get on the train before it took off promptly at 11am. Clarke already told her mother goodbye earlier, so she quickly carries her luggage and boards the train.

The compartments on the train are already packed full of students or already established in their own cliques. Clarke passes by multiple doors to put away her suitcase. Clarke walk up to a compartment that she noted as available and slid the door open to greet the one and only Mystery Girl.

 Clarke smiles, a chance to redeem herself from her tragic incident last week.

 "Is it alright if I join you? All the other spaces are taken..." she trails off shyly.

 The other girl is paying more attention to her book than Clarke, not looking up to meet her eyes, but is intimidating none the less.  "Sure, go ahead." the other girl answers still not looking up from the book in her hands.

  _Must be some interesting book._

 "Thanks." Clarke replied, she didn't really expect the girl to say no but she thanked her regardless.

 "I’m Clarke by the way, Clarke Griffin, and you are?" she asks, trying to spark some sort of conversation.

 "Lexa... Woods." Lexa hesitates on the second part, but her voice holds steady.

 She finally looks up from her book, she pauses for a moment as her brain recognizes the blonde. She remembers Clarke from the bookstore a week ago, but looks down again.

 

_Oh come on._

 

She racks her brain for something to talk about. She was not about to give up on Lexa now. She’ll get her to talk.

 “Hey, didn’t you help me with my books in Flourish and Blotts like last week?” she inquired already knowing the answer, hopefully she doesn’t bring the whole tripping on thing too.

 “Yes.” Lexa continuing to read on, flipping the page she’s been on for the past 10 minutes.

 Clarke is quickly getting tired of these one word responses. She lets out a long sigh before moving  onto another subject. Clarke Griffin doesn’t give up that easily.

 "So....I've never actually heard of Hogwarts until about a month ago, what about you?" Clarke looks to the girl hoping she'll get more than one word this time.

 "Well," Lexa begins, closing her book figuring there's no use in trying to ignore talking to this girl.

 

_Success!_

 

"I'm pretty familiar with it, my parents have been talking to me about it ever since my sister started attending. She's going into her fifth year. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team too.”

 Clarke’s raises a questioning eyebrow at the bizarre term.

_What the hell is Quidfrdsf? Sounds like the noise someone makes when they sneeze._

 Lexa recognizes her confusion and immediately explains.

Clarke discovers that Quidditch is actually a sport, not a noise.

 The brunette began talking about the game in great detail and how it’s played. The rules, outfits, game plays, and all sorts of things. The spark in Lexa’s eyes as she talks about the sport makes Clarke’s stomach do weird things, or maybe she’s just hungry— it’s probably that. She hasn’t ate anything since...oh god. Last night! Clarke was so excited about her first day at Hogwarts she completely forgot about breakfast! Even after the constant reminders from her mother, Abby. However, Clarke is too distracted by the game that she forgot all about her empty stomach.  

 “So basically the idea is to get the Quaffle into the hoops on the opposite team while avoiding getting hit. The snitch is the most important part though, it practically makes or breaks the game. That’s why a great seeker is the key to a great Quidditch team.” Lexa chimed.

 “So, it’s kind of like soccer but with magical twists added to it?” Clarke asks.

 “I do not know what soccer is, but i’m sure you are correct.” said Lexa.

 Lexa continued to explain more about Hogwarts to Clarke, she learned that your house is chosen by a hat.

  _That’s odd_.

 "So-" Clarke was going to follow up with another question but was interrupted by a women opening the door.

She asks the girls if they wanted anything off the trolley. Clarke’s eyes light up, but it soon fades as she remembers she doesn't have any money to spare. She politely declines. Lexa sees the way the girl’s demeanor falters and orders enough food for a small army, and gives the lady a few Galleons.

 "Sure you got enough food there?" Clarke says sarcastically eyeing the sweets.

 It brings a slight curl to Lexas lips.

 "Actually, I'm not sure, I think I should have bought a few more cauldron cakes." she says, matching Clarke’s sarcastic tone as she tosses her some pumpkin pasties.

 "Oh no, i didn’t mean it like, I don’t want to take your food." she fumbles with her words as she passes back the sweets only for Lexa politely decline them.

 "I know, but I cannot eat this much food on my own, Clarke. Eat as much as you want, it is for the both of us." Lexa says, opening her chocolate frog.

 Which to Clarke’s surprise, can jump!

 Clarke ate the pumpkin pasty in her hand followed by a few cauldron cakes, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Clarke had just bit down on a very pretty green bean that tasted _exactly_ like lawn clipping.

 

_Oh my god they really do have every flavor, gross!_  

 

She quickly spat out the revolting bean and downed a bottle of pumpkin juice to get the taste out. Lexa was laughing so hard that she had to cover her mouth to keep her food from spilling out.

 As they ate their snacks Clarke told Lexa of the muggle world. Lexa did more listening than talking. She had spoken enough. Plus, she liked listening to Clarke. The way she spoke so passionately about whatever she was talking about was admirable. Lexa happily sat there listening to Clarke talk about muggle things her parents would disapprove of. Clarke seemed rather fascinated with a particular muggle hobby, drawing.

 “I mostly draw than paint. I prefer using charcoal, but graphite does the trick too.” she continued for a few minutes before saying,

 “You have beautiful eyes Lexa, maybe I could draw them one day.”

 At that the brunette blushed, “Thanks, and yes, perhaps one day.”

 

**

 The two girls dressed into their robes and before they knew it, they could see the huge castle surrounded by a large body of water.

 "Its beautiful " said Clarke as she looked out the train window. Lexa simply nods and makes their way out of the train.

 It was dark out but the castle was illuminated with lights as the lake reflected the moonlight. It would have been a rather peaceful sight if it weren’t for the hundreds of students that surrounded Lexa and her. All of the first years were being called by the gamekeeper, Tor Lemkin, so they could arrive at the castle together and be sorted into their houses.

 Octavia met up with Clarke and dragged her and Lexa along to the boats to meet up with Raven so she didn’t have to share with some kids named John and Jasper.

“Come on, walk faster! I am not going to breathe the same air as those two idiots if a can help it.” she told the girls as she pushed them through the crowd.

 

**

Everyone was now in the Great Hall, the sorting was just starting to begin. All of the first years lined up in front of the remaining student body. They awaited anxiously for their name to be called out and put into their respective house: Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Each house had their own table, Clarke could tell because of the banners and decorations.

Clarke stood next to Lexa with Octavia on her opposite side and Raven next to her. Octavia and Clarke whispered excitedly to each other as they waited for their turns. One by one students went up to the sorting hat, Maya Vie - Hufflepuff,  Monroe Azure - Gryffindor, and Wells Jaha - Hufflepuff.

Wells is Clarke’s best friend, they have been friends since forever. Clarke knows all of the Jaha family, since their fathers were best friends too. Clarke didn’t know he was going to Hogwarts though until the day after she received her letter from Hogwarts. She didn’t even know he was a wizard, or that their family was capable of magic. As it turns out, his father is the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Crazy.

 As more students are called Octavia begins to speak,

“I hope i’m not put into Slytherin, those guys are the worst! Everyone who gets put into that house is never up to any good. The most wicked witches and wizards have all come from Slytherin.” Octavia tells Clarke.

 “I want to be put into Gryffindor, like my brother. Gryffindors are brave and badass, like me.” she finishes and just as Clarke was going to question her Slytherin beliefs, Professor Kane speaks,

 

“Octavia Blake.”

 

 “That’s me! Wish me luck.” Octavia gives Clarke one squeeze on the shoulder as she practically sprints to the sorting hat and sits down. No less than 10 seconds and the hat shouts.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The Gryffindor table roars with cheers and applauds, one individual celebrating particularly loud, an older boy with jet black hair and freckles scattered across his cheeks, probably Octavia’s brother that she recently mentioned.

  _He’s cute._

 Clarke snaps back to reality and remembers what Octavia said about Slytherin. She clears her throat and turns to Lexa,

 “Hey Lex, is Slytherin really all that bad?” worry filling her voice, anxiously playing with her hands.

 Lexa looks to Clarke and can see her concern. Lexa moves her hand towards the blonde’s, slowly enough for Clarke to avoid it, and intertwines their fingers, rubbing a soothing thumb over the side of Clarke’s hand.

 “No I don’t believe they’re all bad. Ruthless, maybe, but it all depends on the person. If someone’s bad, they’re bad. A silly label doesn’t change someone’s personality, Clarke.”

Her relaxed voice makes Clarke relax a bit, so she pulls away from Lexa’s touch. Raven talks to Clarke about various things before she is called to the stool.

 

“Raven Reyes”

 

Silence.

 

“RAVENCLAW”

 

As usual, the mentioned house table cheers with glee. Just as loud as the first Ravenclaw sorted.

 “What house do you think you’ll be put in?” Clarke spoke loudly so Lexa can hear her over the echoing applauds.

 “Slytherin probably, or Ravenclaw I don’t really care as long as it’s not Hufflepuff, Anya says they’re really annoying.” this took Clarke by surprise, Octavia said that Slytherin were bad news, she knows that Lexa just said it depends on the person, but Clarke can’t help but hear Octavia’s voice,

 

_"The most wicked witches and wizards have all come from Slytherin.”_

 

Clarke was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar monotone voice,

 

“Clarke Griffin.”

 

_Oh no_.

 

Clarke wasn’t ready to go up yet! She stood there, paralyzed, unable to get her legs moving.

 

_What if the hat doesn’t know what to do with me and sends me home? What if I get put into Slytherin and Octavia hates my guts? What if-_

 

Suddenly her thoughts were cut short by an elbow hitting her arm.

 Lexa gave her a gentle “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” before pushing Clarke towards the Sorting Hat.

 Clarke hesitantly sat down in front of everyone and puts the hat on her head.

 “Ah, muggle born huh? Interesting, yes. I see a lot of potential in you Ms.Griffin. Stubborn you are, but strong. Like a Gryffindor maybe?” the hat starts, “Clever.. maybe you belong in Ravenclaw... Slytherin could do you well eh?”

  _Oh no, Slytherin? Not. Slytherin._

“Not Slytherin hm? Well then, it’s decided.” it was quiet for a split second, Clarke’s heart was racing.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Clarke’s shoulders immediately fall in relief, she didn’t realize how tense she was.

 The Gryffindor table was cheering so loud, she couldn’t even hear her own thoughts. Octavia was cheering the loudest this time. Fist pumping the air as she hugged her brother. Clarke glances over to Raven at the Ravenclaw table celebrating equally as loud for her. When she turned to Lexa, she smiled as she clapped and Clarke couldn’t help but smile back as she walked over to sit with Octavia.

 A few more students went up after Clarke. Jasper Jordan - Hufflepuff, Monty Green - Ravenclaw, John Murphy - Slytherin.

 

“Lexa Woods.” Prof Kane called out.

 

There was an awkward silence that fell upon the room. Clarke was a bit confused, looking around to see what the fuss was about. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. She asked Octavia what was wrong, and like her, was bewildered as well. She overheard some older girls whispering behind them.

 

“Woods? Doesn’t that girl have _Azgedas_ for parents?”

 

_What the actual hell are Azlfjdsas? Wasn’t that Spanish for agenda or something?_

 

Clarke and Octavia exchanged looks. Octavia’s facial expression had changed but she just shrugged and told Clarke to ignore them. Clarke wanted to ask her what was wrong again, but decided against it.

 Lexa made her way to the chair and sat down. Professor Kane placed the hat on Lexa’s head.

 

Almost immediately the hat shouted. “SLYTHERIN!”

 

The Slytherin table filled the Great Hall with shouts and applauds for their newest member as the other tables simply just clapped. Clarke cheered loudly for her friend, it gained her a few glaring stares from other Gryffindors, even Octavia gave her a side-eye, but she didn’t care.

 After the rest of the students were called and put into their rightful house, Headmaster Thelonious Jaha gave a welcoming speech to everyone and the Start of Term feast began.

 There was more food than Clarke had ever seen at one time, lining the table were never ending servings of roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, baked potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potato, and plenty of vegetables.

 Octavia had already began to dig in, Clarke however was just staring in awe at the feast.

“Come on Clarke, eat, it’s not there for decoration!” insisted Octavia through mouthfuls of roast and potato.

Clarke ignored her comment and began to grab food off the dishes in front of her and happily ate while talking with Octavia and her brother. She had learned that Bellamy was in his fourth year, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and aiming to become a Prefect next year. The two siblings argue a lot, a common theme with anyone who knows Octavia apparently.

 “Oh! Bellamy tell Clarke about the time you accidentally set your robes on fire!” said Octavia with wide eyes, she turned to him waiting for the story.

 “What? No! That was so embarrassing, I told you not to tell anyone!” he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

 “Ugh. _Fine_. I’ll just tell her myself.” she opens her mouth to start the tale, but is cut off by Bellamy stuffing a biscuit in her mouth.

 It was quite entertaining, they reminded Clarke of herself and Wells. The two also argued  most of the time, like brother and sister. Their parents always thought it was cute, her dad, Jake, especially. Clarke missed him, its been a couple years since his passing.  

 The dinner foods disappears and are replaced with an assortment of ice creams, apple pies, chocolate anything, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, doughnuts, strawberries, and rice pudding for dessert.

 Clarke could get used to this.

 After dessert it was time to go to the Gryffindor common room, she spotted Lexa in the crowd and waved to her while mouthing a ‘see you later.’ Lexa waved back and nodded in acknowledgement. Clarke turned back to Octavia and followed Gryffindors’ Prefect up the staircase, and led the first years up seven floors towards the Gryffindor tower.

 “So, Lexa got put into Slytherin, huh?” asked Octavia.

 “Yeah, she did. She mentioned that she was probably going to be put there. All of her family has been put into Slytherin.” Clarke responded while carefully watching her step up the stairs.

 “Maybe I was wrong. She doesn’t seem like a bad guy, maybe not all Slytherins are bad.” Octavia  shrugged, as they made it to the top of the staircase.

 There are hundreds of  portraits on the walls they walk by, they’re all moving  and waving happily at the new comers. She waves back to them, greeting them as she walks by with Octavia at her side.

 “I hope so.” said Clarke and leaves it at that.

Finally, they come to a halt in front of a large painting. In the painting, there is an enchanting young woman with dark brown hair that goes down to her back and light skin. She wore a red tight-fitting dress and stood directly in the middle of the frame.

 “Gryffindors, this is Alie, give her the correct password and she lets you into the Gryffindor common room where you will be staying while you attend Hogwarts. The password will change a few times throughout the year, so be aware of that. Wouldn’t want to get locked out of your own common room! The password as of now is jova.” the Gryffindor Prefect told the first years.

The Prefect turned towards the portrait and greeted Alie, “Good evening, Alie!” she said with a large grin.

 “Good evening, Echo, what’s the password?” her voice was vaguely robotic, but oddly attractive.

 “Jova.” she stated, and the portrait opened up revealing a large opening.

Everyone hopped inside the common room, once everyone was inside Echo faced the crowd and told them the rules of the dormitories and curfews. Clarke found it ridiculous that the girls dormitory was enchanted to not let boys in. It made sense, but why not do the same to the boy’s dorms too?

 Echo dismissed everyone, most of the students went to their dorms, so Clarke took this time to really take in her new surroundings.

 There were cozy arm chairs scattered throughout the room, plenty of large wooden bookcases filled with books, a brick fireplace that already had a firing going, another large painting above that, and scarlet curtains that decorated the widows in the Gryffindor Common room.

 She met up with Octavia in their room. All of their belongings were already nicely put away where they belonged. The girls changed into their pajamas and immediately went to their beds. They were both extremely tired, but their excitement overruled their exhaustion. They stayed up late into the night talking about what their first official day of Hogwarts might be like. Octavia was especially excited for flying lessons, as was Clarke.

“I already know how to ride a broomstick, I just think it will be fun to fly with other people who aren’t Bell.” Octavia informs Clarke.

“Oh, I’ve never actually ridden before. It sounds like loads of fun though. Lexa told me all about flying and Quidditch. I honestly can’t wait for Flying on Thursday.” Clarke beamed.

 They continued on like this until Octavia fell asleep. Clarke soon followed, her eyes fluttering closed, allowing sleep to take over her body.

 

-

 Lexa smiled as she waved good bye to Clarke as she walked alongside her fellow Slytherin. One of the Slytherin Prefects, Tristan, led the first years to their Common Room.

The common room was actually just a dungeon underneath the castle. Lexa already knew that though, on the contrary the other students were in bewilderment as Tristan led them to a stone wall.

 “Alright newbies, in order to get into the Slytherin Dungeon you need the password. Do not give anyone the password or you will face the consequences. The password is Jus drein jus daun. It changes every two weeks, new passwords are  posted on the noticeboard inside the common room.” he finishes turning around to face the wall.

 “Jus drein jus daun.” Tristan says to the wall, it slowly disappears, revealing a large room.

 Everyone around Lexa ‘ooohs’ in response, she is not as impressed.

 He leads the group into the common room. The room is pretty basic, it has lights with greenish tints, leather sofas, skulls decorating the room along with dark wood cupboards and tapestries that depict the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

 What did catch Lexa’s attention, was a tremendous clear glass window that gave an amazing underwater view of the lake that surrounded Hogwarts. It gave the room an even more of a green tinge to it if that was even possible.

 Tristan stood next to the glass and points to the lake,

“See this? It’s how us Slytherin communicate with the merpeople in the lake. Each and every one of you are expected to learn sign language in order to chat with them. They get upset if you ignore them, and you wouldn’t want to see a merperson angry.” he shivers, “ So it is highly encourage you learn if you haven’t done so already.” the Prefect finishes.

 

_So that’s why Anya taught me sign language._

 

Lexa immediately went inside the girls dorm. There was only one other girl inside, Emori. She has dark curly hair and a scar on her cheek. Lexa didn’t bother to converse with her. Instead, she put on her pajamas and went to bed. But of course, Lexa couldn’t even close her eyes for 2 seconds before Anya was bursting through the door.

 The older girl layed down right in front of Lexa. Her elbow was propped up and she had the biggest smirk on her face. Anya knows how to push Lexa’s buttons and invading personal space is one of them.

 “What’s up Lex? How was your first day at Hogwarts?”

 “It was a lot better before you came along.” she deadpans, turning around to avoid her annoying older sister.

 Anya gasped, “Ouch that hurts, Lex. I have feelings too.” faking a hurt tone.

 It’s quiet for a moment, Anya rolls her eyes before getting up and says,

 “Alright well, you’re boring, patrol sounds like more fun than you. See you in the morning.”

 “Good night, Anya.” Lexa says to Anya as she walks away.

 “Night.” she says over her shoulder and walks out the bedroom.

 

September 2010

 It is officially Clarke’s first day at Hogwarts. Her and Octavia go down several flights of stairs to attend breakfast. Raven enters the room and joins the girls soon after she visits the Ravenclaw table.

 “Sup losers, scoot over Bell.” she said while shoving Bellamy aside so she could sit in front of Octavia and Clarke.

 Clarke gave her a broad smile, “Good morning Raven. Why didn’t you sit at the Ravenclaw table?”

 “Eh, better company over here.” she said nonchalantly and began to make her plate.

 Clarke looked around the room and found that is was not uncommon to wander to the other tables. In fact, it was only the Slytherins who stuck to themselves. No one attempted to go over there either.

 Another boy, from Hufflepuff, came over and sat next to Bellamy. Clarke heard from whispers around the castle that Hufflepuffs were the weakest bunch of all the houses. Either Clarke need to get her ears checked because she heard wrong or everyone at Hogwarts is blind because this kid had muscles bigger than half the guys here. He was tan, tall, and had a shaved head. She wondered if he was even supposed to be in school.

 “Girls, Lincoln, Lincoln, Girls.” said Bellamy introducing the Hufflepuff.

 “It’s nice to meet you all.” he said, although he was looking at Octavia the whole time.

 They all began to chat about the day that lie ahead and other various things. The conversation tended to drift from one topic to another. Clarke was shocked to learn that Lincoln was only in his third year. She also learned that he knows Lexa, the whole Woods family at that.

 “Oh them? Yeah our families used to be close friends. I still talk to the Woods sisters though.” he said cooly, but the use of past tenses made Clarke worry.

 Clarke began to drift off into her own thoughts as the Blake’s were in a heated debate about some professional Quidditch teams. She looked away from her friends and began to scan the room.

 

_Nope. No. Nah._

_OH!...wait...no._

 

Then she spotted her, Lexa. She had just walked in along side her sister, Anya.

 

_Holy. Shit._

 

It didn’t even look like they were walking, it was like as if they were gliding. The were so perfectly in synch with each other with every step. Clarke would have never guessed that Lexa was a first year if it weren’t for her height, she walked as if she owned the damn place. They could be in a wizard mafia and Clarke would believe it.

When their gazes met, Lexa was the first to wave this time. Her face softened as she gave Clarke a light smile and took an empty seat at the Slytherin table.

 “Hello? Earth to Clarke!” Octavia said waving her hand in front of Clarke’s face.

 “Hm, what?” she tore her eyes from the girls and gave her attention to Octavia.

 “I was telling Raven about our schedules.” gesturing to the other brunette.

 “Oh, right! Yeah, we have Charms first.” she told Raven.

 “Yeah I know, O already told me while you were staring at Captain Cheekbones over there and her second in command.” Raven said pointing over her shoulder.

 

9:46am

 Clarke can never be on time can she?

Her, Raven, and Octavia walked into Charms, almost all of the seats were filled. There were only single spots left, meaning they had to separate.

 

_Damn._

 

They each went their own way. Octavia sat in the back next to a young boy with short curly hair. Clarke had never seen him before, but she could tell he was in Ravenclaw. Raven sat in the middle of the class next to a Hufflepuff boy with funny goggles on top of his head. She took the seat up front, next to another Ravenclaw.

 Professor Miller introduced his students to the class and went over all of the many, _many_ , rules. Afterwards, they actually started to do something.

 “Okay class, take out your wands. You might have noticed the feathers on your desks. They are for the first lesson of the year! The levitation charm.”

 He made his way in front of the feather on his desk.“Wingardium Leviosa.” and flicked his wrist.

 The feather began to float! He continued to move his wand, it went several feet into the air until he finally put it back to where it once was.

 “Now, it’s your turn.”

 It looked easy enough, or so Clarke thought.

 “Wingardeeum levioSUH!” she said, nothing happened.

Clarke clenched her jaw, “Wingardium laviosa!”

“Wingaurdian levisofa!” she paused, thinking she saw it move that time.

 “WHY ISN’T THIS WORKING?” Clarke huffed as the put her wand down and crossed her arms.

 “Clarke, was it? Not to be rude but, you’re saying it wrong.” her partner whispered.

 “What are you talking about?” she fumed.

 “It’s pronounced win-GAR-dium levi-O-sa. Not whatever you were saying.” he answered.

 “Oh, okay. So like,” she picked up her wand, sat up straight and took a deep breath, “Wingardium Leviosa!”

The feather was levitating! Clarke quickly brought it back down and turned to the Ravenclaw boy. She could honestly hug him right now.

 “YES! Thank you so much, uh..”

 “Monty.” the boy spoke.

 “Thank you, Monty. And sorry for being rude.” she said sheepishly.

 “You’re welcome, and it’s okay.”and gave her a reassuring smile.

 She started to get to know Monty but was interrupted by something, or rather someone, from behind them.

 “Dudes, dudes! Check this out.” the boy announced “Wingardium levi-bro-sa.” the boy who sat next to Raven was twirling his wand and laughing at his own joke.

 A crowd of ‘oooohs!’ and laughs followed, Raven seemed impressed too.

 “Yup, that’s my best friend.” Monty said cheerfully.

 “Him?” Clarke was in shock. How can someone as smart as him be best friends with someone as obnoxious as the other guy?

 “Yeah, he puts me through hell, but I couldn’t live without him.” he said returning to his work.

 

10:45am

 Finally, class was over. Worst. Subject. Ever. Professor Miller seemed nice and all, but Charms was just not Clarke’s thing. Raven had to leave the other two girls, she had a different subject to get to.

 “Atom’s cute.” Octavia said walking down the hall with Clarke.

 Clarke thinks for a moment, but couldn’t remember an Atom. “Who?”

 “The boy I sat next to?”

 “Oh.”

 “I call dibs.” Octavia says as she bumps Clarke’s side playfully.

 “Sure thing, O.” Clarke rolled her eyes and continued walking to their next class.

 

11am

History of Magic. Clarke got to sit next to Octavia this time.

The subject was taught by Professor Wallace. Not to get confused with the other Professor Wallace, the Head of Slytherin, this Prof Wallace had white thinning hair with soft blue eyes.

This Prof Wallace was also extremely boring. The subject itself wasn't that bad. It was just the way he taught the material that made Clarke want to explode.

 

12pm

History of Magic was almost as bad as Charms. It was hard, just extremely boring.

 “I don’t understand, Bell said that History was his favorite subject! What a liar, probably just said that to get my hopes up.” Octavia huffed.

 “Or maybe he’s just a giant nerd.” Clarke pointed out causing Octavia to erupt with laughter, she actually had to stop and catch her breath.

 “Yeah, probably.” she said as they rounded the corner, heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

 They made their way towards the Gryffindor table where Bellamy, Lincoln, and Raven were already waiting.

 “Oh by the way I kind of invited Monty, from Charms…” Clarke darted her eyes trying to read the expressions on everyone’s face.

 “So?” Bellamy said through a mouth full of food, they all seemed to have the same relaxed attitude.

 “Oh, well I just wanted to give you guys a heads up I guess.” she said feeling a bit foolish for thinking they would be mad.

 “Hey guys!” Monty spoke, speak of the devil.

 “Hope you guys don’t mind, I brought a friend.” he said gesturing to another boy with long brown hair. Clarke recognized him as the Levibrosa guy.

 “Name’s Jasper, but the ladies can call me whatever they want.” he said winking at all three of the girls, mostly Octavia, whom pretended to gag causing everyone to burst with laughter.

Surprisingly, Jasper isn’t that bad once you get to know him a little more. Sure he’s kind of obnoxious at times, but he means well. Monty gave Clarke and equally shocking revelation. He is not as innocent as Clarke thought him to be, at least not with Jasper around. With Monty’s smarts and Jasper’s recklessness, their combination was dangerous to say the least.

 “Yeah, basically we’re having a competition. Whoever can pull off the most pranks without getting caught wins. The prank determines how many points you get. The highest amount of points you can get per prank is five. Loser has to wear whatever outfit the winner decides and serenade them.” Jasper explained to the group.

 “We all know who’s going to lose, hint it’s not me.” Monty said jokingly looking to Jasper.

 “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” he winked and continued to eat his lunch.

 Much to Clarke’s dismay, Lexa was nowhere to be seen at lunch. It’s not like she was scanning the room every few minutes or so looking for her the whole time, nothing like that.

 

1:10pm

Clarke walked with Octavia, Raven and Monty to their next class, Transfiguration, taught by Professor Kane. There were also two Prof Kane’s. This Kane was the Head of Gryffindor, the other was his mother who taught Herbology and the Head of Hufflepuff.

 “Hello fellow first year students! I hope you all have enjoyed your first day here at Hogwarts!”  he went on into explaining the dangers of the subject on complexity.

 “Do we even share classes with Slytherin?” Clarke whispered so only Raven could hear her.

 “Uh, I dunno, our next class I think. Oh and for sure Flying” she answered.

 

2:25pm (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

 A large toothy grin appeared on Clarke’s face when she stepped inside the classroom. She saw Lexa sitting down by herself in the front of the classroom.

 “Hey, i’m gonna go sit with Lexa, okay?” she told her friends.

 “No problem, I’ll just sit with Raven.” Octavia told Clarke and walked towards an empty desk.

 She walked over to Lexa, her hair in a neat braid as it always is, “Come here often?” Lexa turned her head, smiling once she realized who it came from.

 “Occasionally.” she replied.

 “Missed you at lunch.” Clarke stated as she sat down.

 “Oh, I was with Anya.” Lexa turned away and continued writing something on her parchment.

 “Well, maybe next time you can sit with us.” she began to eye Lexa carefully, she didn’t believe the other girl’s excuse.

 “No thank you Clarke, I wouldn’t belong.” she says matter of factly.

 “What are talking about? Yeah you would. We have Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that sit at our table, no one cares.” Clarke points out.

 “That is not what I meant, Clarke.”

 She knows that’s not what she meant, but Clarke didn’t want to only spend time with Lexa during class, that’s lame.

 “Well I could sit at the Slytherin table with you and Anya.” she suggested.

 “I’m afraid that wouldn’t be a good idea either.” fed up with Lexa’s answers, Clarke dropped the subject.

 Professor Emerson got up from his chair and introduced himself and the materials they would be going over throughout the year.

 

3:30pm

Class had ended and Clarke really wanted to hang out with Lexa, since she hadn’t had the chance to spend time with her all day. She nodded to Octavia and Raven, signalling them that she wasn’t leaving with them.

 “So what are you going to do now?” Clarke asked Lexa, walking out the door.

 “I’m going to study in the library.” she said plainly.

 Clarke laughed, but realized Lexa wasn’t laughing with her. “Wait, are you serious?”

 “Yes, I am being serious, Clarke.” Lexa remarked.

 “Oh, is it okay if I tag along then?” she asks.

 Lexa quirked an eyebrow, she knows studying is not considered a fun activity, so why is Clarke offering to come with?

“Only if you wish to do so.” she replied.

 Instead of going to library though, Lexa got sidetracked and ended up showing Clarke Wizard’s chess.

 “Wait, you have never played Wizard’s chess before?” she asked in disbelief.

 “Uh, I’ve played regular, muggle chess. Does that count?”

“This is ridiculous. Come on, we are going to play a game of chess.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrist and led her down the hall.

 “What about the library?” she asked smugly.

 “This is urgent, Clarke.”

 

**

“Okay, so it’s basically played like Muggle chess,” Lexa sat down across form Clarke and neatly placed the chess set down. “Only the pieces move on their own, with your commands of course.” she quickly began to set up the game.

 There are 32 black pieces and 32 white pieces laid out on the board. Clarke was white, and Lexa had the black pieces. Clarke was no stranger to the game of chess. Her and Wells used to play when they were younger, they still do from time to time. She was looking forward to beating Lexa at her own game.

 

**

Almost a full hour had gone by and Clarke just lost for the fourth time.

 “Check. Mate.” Lexa said, pride filling her voice.

 “Whatever don’t get too full of yourself.” Clarke said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She wasn’t used to losing, especially this bad.

 “Sounds like someone’s jealous.”

 “I’m not jealous.” Clarke huffed.

 “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Clarke.” Lexa shrugged.

 Raven walked out through the doors along with Bellamy, and joined the other two girls.

 “So watcha guys doing out here?” Raven asked looking from Clarke to Lexa.

 “Lexa and I were playing chess.”

 “You mean I was _beating_ you at chess.” Lexa corrected.

 “Oh, now this is what i’m talking about. I bet you I could totally annihilate you right here, right now.” Raven challenged Lexa.

 Lexa quirked a brow. “Oh, is that so?”

 “Yup.” Raven said smirking.

 “Well then, let's begin.”

 “Scoot over Griffin. I’m gonna show the Commander who’s boss.” she shooed Clarke off her chair and took her seat.

 

**

It was close to dinner now, Lexa and Raven were still going at it. The sky was starting to turn orange, the game was coming to an end. Raven looked like she had the upper hand, but then Lexa made a few intricate moves and turned the game around.

It wasn’t looking so good for Raven anymore.

 “Checkmate.” Lexa looked at Raven, a smirk spread across her face.

 “OHHH!” Bellamy exclaimed as the King was being crushed under another chess piece.

 “RAVEN! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO AVENGE ME!” Clarke shouted as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

 “No. Way. YOU CHEATED! No one has _ever_ beat me at Wizard’s Chess before. I don’t believe this. I want a rematch.” Raven said looking at the board then back to Lexa in disbelief.

 “Another time perhaps.” Lexa said as she flicked her wand and muttered a spell. The chess pieces and board were magically put into place.

 “I don’t like you.” Raven said narrowing her eyes, although she didn’t mean a word of it.

 “Well I have to go back to the Slytherin common room, i’ll see you at dinner, Clarke. Clarke’s friends.” she turned away and walked back into the castle.

 “Damn, you got beat pretty bad Reyes. Wait til’ O hears about this. She gonna laugh her ass off!” he said teasing the girl.

 She shoved her elbow in his side, “Shut up Bell.” she hissed.

 “Aw it’s okay Raven, I forgive you for not avenging me.” Clarke said pressing a quick peck on Raven’s cheek.

 “I’ll get her next time.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

7pm

The usual crowd was gathered around at the Gryffindor table. Wells, Bellamy, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Clarke, Octavia, and of course, Raven. The group was talking about their class adventures while Clarke spoke with Wells.

 “I just don’t understand, Wells! I used to win all the time when we were kids. She made every move I made look li-like, childsplay!” Clarke told Wells gesturing wildly with her hands. Clarke never did take losing well.

 “Um, actually Clarke, I kind of...well… let you win.” he said looking down at his plate, avoiding her gaze.

 “YOU WHAT?” she said, eyes wide, clenching her fork.

 “I didn’t like seeing you sad, or mad, when you lost! So I let you win like, eighty percent of the time.” he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

 “Wow. And all this time I thought I was a chess goddess.” she took a bite of her food then added purposefully loud, “At least I’m not the only one who got showed up by Lexa.” and shifted her gaze towards Raven.

Octavia almost choked on her chicken, “No freakn’ way. I don’t believe this. Raven lost at Wizard’s chess?” she looked at Clarke then back to Raven, shaking her head.

 “You better believe it baby sis. Little ol’ Raven here got her ass handed to her by the Commander.” Bellamy cut in.

 “Hey, it was a close match. I was just going easy on her.” she said glaring at Bellamy, pointing a finger in his face.

 

_

It went on like this for next couple of months. Clarke learned that she shared Flying and Potions with Lexa as well. Herbology was okay, she was good at it, but she didn’t love it. Clarke’s favorite classes were Flying, DADA, and most of all, Astronomy.

Attending Quidditch matches however was Clarke’s most beloved thing to do at Hogwarts. The adrenaline pumping through her veins as she watched the players zoom in midair, never knowing what could happen. It was nothing like the sports Clarke was used to at home.

After classes, Clarke and Lexa would spend their time together, and very rarely spent it apart. Some days they would visit library, sometimes as a large group study with everyone (Anya would tag along occasionally), and other days the girls would go out to the quads to play chess or just hang out at the Great Lake. Their time together didn’t go unnoticed either. Anya was the first to bring this up with Lexa. Soon all of Clarke’s friends were teasing them, Raven and Octavia especially. Even a few older Slytherins picked on Lexa for spending so much time with Clarke and her friends. Lexa didn’t care though. She liked spending time with Clarke, and her friends.

Every once in awhile Lexa would write to her friends, okay more like friend, back home. Costia was her name, she would write to tell her about Clarke and the gang as well as the rest of her time at Hogwarts. She missed her, Costia is Lexa’s best friend, and in fact her only friend before she met Clarke.

 

_Dear Costia,_

_I hope you are doing well. Sorry I have not written sooner, I’ve been busy with school work and such.I think you will be happy to hear I’ve made friends. Unlike myself, I know, but they are a nice group._

_Maybe you will meet them some day. Clarke reminds me of you in some ways. Always dragging me around to do new things, trying to bring me out of my ‘shell’._

_You would like her, she’s muggle born, so she understands your world more than I._

_Love, Lexa_

 

**Dec 1 2010**

The days began to get colder, the sun started to shine less. The Winter holidays were just around the corner, which also meant Winter Break was around the corner too. Literally everyone at Hogwarts was going home for the break. Clarke was hesitant, but she didn’t want to be alone on the holidays, so she decided to go home to her mother, Abby.

 

3:37pm

 “Hey Lex. Going home for the holidays?” Clarke asked walking to Herbology.

 “Yes, i’m going to visit my Uncle, Gustus.” she replied as they turned a corner, “Are you staying, Clarke?” she looked worried.

 “Nope, i’m going back home too.” she assured Lexa, “By the way, what’s your favorite color?” Clarke asked trying to act normal, but Lexa knew something was up.

 “Why?” she eyed the blonde suspiciously.

 “Just answer the question.”

 “Green, now answer my question.” she retorted.

 “Because I wanted to know.” Clarke deflects the question and walks down the staircase.

 “That’s not an answer, Clarke.” she states.

 “Well it’s my answer.” she smirked and walked towards the rest of the students.

 

Dec 14th 9am

Today was the day, Clarke was leaving Hogwarts for winter break and wouldn’t be back for another two weeks. She was a little sad to go, but lightened up when she remembered that her friends were going to be exchanging gifts today. The blonde quickly got dressed and took out a few neatly wrapped gifts from under her bed then walked into the Gryffindor common room. Octavia joined Clarke a few minutes later and were off to meet up with the rest of their friends.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast and began to excitedly talk about the gift exchange. They had all agreed on a secret santa. Although, it’s more like not-so-secret-santa now because everyone knows who got who. Raven and Octavia asked around and managed to figure out who everyone got. Monty refused to tell them his person, but he didn’t need to. They already connected the dots.

After breakfast was over, Clarke was on a mission to find Lexa through the sea of students that surrounded her. Clarke held a square package wrapped in green with a white bow on top and tucked it into her side. Finally, she spotted Lexa and sped up her walk to catch up to her.

 “Hey.” she smiled, studying Lexa. There was a gift in her hands too.

 “Hello, Clarke.” Lexa said peering down at the present in Clarke’s hands.

 “Is that for me?” Clarke said playfully with a wide smile pressed on her face.

 “It is indeed. Is that for me?” she asked pointing towards the present matching her smile.

 “Oh no, actually this is for Raven.” Lexa’s expression visibly faltered looking at her feet letting out a soft “Oh.”

 “Oh my god, Lex, I was just joking. It’s for you, i’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” she stopped speaking as soon as she heard Lexa laughing at her.

 "I know, Clarke. I can joke too.” she rejoiced lifting her head up to meet Clarke’s eyes. She held out her gift so Clarke could take it.

 “Thank you, Lexa.” she took the gift and exchanged it for the green package she held in her arms.

 “Well, open it.” Clarke said gesturing to the parcel.

 “No fair, I gave you, yours first.” she pouted but gave in and carefully took off the paper. It revealed an amazing framed drawing of the whole group in the library.

They all sat around on one side of a table, from left to right was Anya, Lincoln, herself, Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy with a hooked arm over Raven, Monty, and Jasper. She was in awe, it was perfect. It didn’t even look like a drawing. The only reason why Lexa knew it wasn’t a picture was because the figures weren’t moving. There was another smaller frame behind that, it was of them. Lexa on the left and Clarke on the right. Lexa had her arm around Clarke’s waist, smiling widely on the quidditch pitch.

 “Clarke...this is amazing. You did this?” Clarke nodded her cheeks were starting to flood with pink.

 “I love it, thank you, Clarke.” she pulled the other blonde into her embrace, Clarke was tense at first but soon relaxed into Lexa’s touch, bringing her arms up to wrap them around her neck.

 “You’re welcome. I told you I would draw those beautiful eyes one day.” she said as she pulled away. Lexa recalled her saying that on their ride to Hogwarts. Back then, she had never expected to becoming this close with Clarke, or any of her other friends for that matter.

 Time really is strange in that sort of way.

 “Your turn.” Lexa said softly, she was nervous about her gift now. She was sure Clarke would love it, but would she love it as much as Lexa loved her gift?

 Clarke looked down and removed the paper. It revealed a long black jewelry box. Clarke cracked it open and found a beautiful necklace inside.

The pendant was in the shape of a crescent moon, engraved with tiny decorative details. In the middle held a tiny circular clear stone.

 “It glows a turquoise color when it’s in the dark. I remember you mentioned that Astronomy was your favorite class, so I figured the moon would suit you best. I hope you like it…” she looked down at the floor unable to meet Clarke’s bright blue eyes with her own.

 “I love it.” she kissed Lexa on the cheek. Lexa’s heart was racing from the interaction, she wasn’t sure why either.

 Clarke hears her friends calling her name. She turned to them telling them to shut up, and turned back to face Lexa, she opened her mouth to speak, but Lexa beat her to it.

 “You better get going.” Lexa said nodding towards the group.

 “I guess so. I’ll see you in two weeks!” she gave the other girl another quick hug and walked away to board the train.

 

**

Once everyone was settled in their seats, Jasper spoke first.

 “Alright, let’s do this thing!” he exclaimed and took out a poorly wrapped present.

 Everyone followed and took out their gifts. Lincoln got Octavia, Octavia got Monty, Monty got Clarke, Clarke got Bellamy, Bellamy got Raven, Raven got Jasper and Jasper got Lincoln.

Clarke got a telescope cleaning/repair set from Monty. She remembered telling him a long time ago that she really needed one, she was impressed that he had remembered. After going on for hours with Octavia about the perfect gift for Bellamy, Clarke decided to buy Bellamy some book about the Goblin Rebellions.

 “NO WAY! I always wanted to buy this, I just never got around to it, thanks Clarke.” he said bringing her in for a warm hug.

 

**

As it turns out, Raven, the Blakes, and Clarke all live around each other. The Blake siblings live right next door to Raven and Clarke only lives two streets down from them. How they lived so close all this time and Clarke never knew, she would likely never find out.

A few days into Winter break and Clarke remembered that Lexa told her how to write to her. So Clarke pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write:

 

_Dear Lexa,_

_Christmas break actually isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Christmas is normally kind of depressing time of year at my house recently, but with Octavia and Raven around the corner, it’s not so bad._

_They visit me almost everyday or I visit them. They mostly come over here though and spend the night(s). Maybe you can come and visit me too over the holidays?_

_We can watch some of my favorite movies or something. Anyways, I hope you are having fun at your Uncle’s._

_Tell Anya I said hi! She might not show it, but I know she loves me._

_Happy Holidays,_ _Clarke_

_  
_

Clarke’s break was actually turning out to be somewhat eventful. When Octavia and Raven weren’t over, Wells came to visit her. The whole Jaha family came over a few times as well. They always did, Thelonious only joined on one occasion due to his job, but it was nice that they still visited for Christmas, even after her dad’s passing. This was very rare for Clarke, actually having fun over vacation. She always hated breaks ever since her dad died.

Clarke found herself reconnecting with her old muggle friends too. One boy in particular stood out from the rest, Finn. He was a handsome young boy with long brown hair. Clarke found herself blushing when she was around him and laughing at all of his jokes, even if they weren’t the best.

Abby, as always, was busy at the hospital, especially around the holidays, so she wasn’t around much. She did try and make up for her absences though, buying Clarke’s favorite snacks, or taking her out to a movie. She wasn’t the best mother, but she tried her best for Clarke, and that was all she could ask for.

Clarke did come to miss Hogwarts eventually. She missed the moving staircases, the talking pictures on the wall, and hell, Clarke even missed Jasper’s terrible attempts to flirt with any girl within a 5 foot radius. She was ready to go back.

 

**Jan 1 2011**

Once again, Clarke was back at Hogwarts.  Clarke had been looking forward to going back to school more than anything, a thought in which a year ago would never cross her mind.

When she met up with her gang of friends she hadn’t seen over the break, she gave them all big hugs and exchanged ‘I missed you!’s. She couldn’t have been happier to be back, despite exams being a couple months away.

 “Look, the Commander’s coming over here.” Raven said nudging Clarke’s arm.

 “What?” she turned around and there she was, looking as graceful as ever, Lexa.

Clarke gave her a big hug then slowly pulled away.

“Hello Clarke, and Raven.” Lexa glanced to Raven but quickly returned her gaze to Clarke. “Did you have a nice break?” she asked.

 “Yeah it was great! What about you?” Clarke asked making Raven groan as she left the two girls to join Octavia with the rest of the crew.

 “It was good. I had a nice visit with my Uncle. I got your letters by the way, thank you for that.” she said smiling.

 “I got yours too. Thanks for telling me about Anya’s true feelings for me by the way.” she winks and laughs recalling what Lexa had written,

 

_Anya doesn’t want you to know this, but she really is fond of you, Clarke. She admires your attitude I think. She likes all of your friends deep down, maybe not Jasper and at times Bellamy, but  I think she might even like Raven more than me. Don’t tell her I said that though, she’d kill me. Literally._

 

They went on to talking about their breaks, Lexa telling Clarke about Costia, Clarke telling Lexa about Finn. They exchanged stories about their Christmases and what they received. The two girls even went on to talking about how they missed each other’s company.

“I missed you.” Clarke admitted, fiddling with her hands.

 “I missed you too.” Lexa said looking at Clarke, examining the details of the blondes face. Her bright blue eyes, her fair skin, she even noticed a freckle placed slightly above her lip. Not that she was staring at her lips or anything, it was just an observation.

 

**May 1 2011**

Students were frantically starting to prepare for their exams, NEWTS or OWLS. Either that or they were just flat out ignoring the fact that exams were near. Nerves were even higher with Quidditch season coming to an end, meaning the fight for the Quidditch and House cup.

So far, Slytherin was in the lead with Gryffindor trailing closely behind, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed them. If Gryffindor didn’t win, it would mean Slytherin would win for the 3rd consecutive time! It was Gryffindor’s year, it had to be.

 “We cannot lose another year! We can’t! I refuse to let it happen!” Octavia exclaimed over dinner, slamming her fist on the table.

 “Don’t worry O, we got it in the bag this year. We just need to win our championship match against Slytherin and beat them by at least 50 points, and both of the Cups are ours!” he talked with a low voice, not wanting any other opponents listening in on him.

Bellamy is the captain of the Gryffindor team. He was tough, but a good leader. He played as the team’s Keeper, the best in the whole school. Slytherin’s seeker was the only problem, Tristan. He wasn’t slim like the other seeker’s, but he was just as fast, some would even argue he was faster.

 

**

The students of Hogwarts were now a little over two weeks into May. Today marked the final Quidditch match of the season. The championship was held a bit later this year due to weather complications earlier in the season. The whole school gathered to watch the last game. Everyone was on edge. Nobody wanted the Slytherin team to win, they played dirty and nobody liked them just in general.

The Slytherin team came out on the field first, shouts of boo’s and cheers followed. Then out came the Gryffindor team, the screams of praise drained out the Slytherin shouts of disapproval.

Each team's Captain met in the middle of the pitch, Bellamy took Anya’s hand in his own. She had a purposely tight grip as she smiled wickedly. The players mounted their broomsticks, and lifted off the ground as soon as Indra blew her whistle.

The crowd erupted in cheers from both sides of the field. The quaffle was in Gryffindor’s possession, then intercepted into Slytherin possession, then back to Gryffindor. The chaser, Echo, zoomed across the field, dodging any obstacle or bludger that was in her way. Clarke was on the edge of her seat as Octavia gripped her arm tightly.

 “GOAL! TEN-ZERO GRYFFINDOR!” the announcer yelled into the megaphone.

Clarke stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered loudly. Octavia raised her hand and high-fived Clarke.

 Gryffindor scored four more times after that, making the score 50-0. If the seeker caught the snitch now, the Quidditch cup was theirs, and the House cup for sure would be theirs too. Gryffindor’s seeker dived, seemingly spotting the snitch! He was inches away, just a little further and---

 

WHACK!

 

Hit with a bludger. The snitch flew out of sight, and Slytherin scored. 50-10 Gryffindor still in the lead. Their goal streak didn’t end there either, 6 goals for Slytherin later and Gryffindor only had possession of the quaffle once. 50-70 Slytherin. It wasn’t looking too good anymore.

 “UGH! Come _on_ Bell! What the hell are you _doing_?” Octavia said through gritted teeth.

 Minutes later and Quint, one of Slytherin’s beaters, elbows Monroe, Gryffindor’s other chasers, right in the gut. The crowd around the two girls shouting foul play. Sure enough, Indra calls it.

 

“PENALTY FOR SLYTHERIN! Echo lines up to take her shot----SHE MAKES IT!--- 60-70 GRYFFINDOR IS COMING BACK!”

 

“TAKE THAT YOU FILTHY CHEATS!” Octavia fist pumped the air and stood up. The bleachers were filled with applauds and shouts of joy. Gryffindor still has a chance!

 

Okay, maybe they didn’t have as much as a chance as they originally thought.

Slytherin gained 40 more points in just twenty minutes. The snitch showed itself again. Despite the Gryffindor’s seekers’ best efforts, Slytherin caught the golden snitch. The air flooded with a mixture of loud cheers from the Slytherin end and cries of disappointment from everyone else.

 Gryffindor had lost. The cup slipped through their hands, again.

 “DAMN IT! WE WERE SO CLOSE!” Octavia yelled, bringing her hands up to her face. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

 “I know, O, but we still have a chance at the House Cup, right?” Clarke said, trying to stay positive. She put a soothing hand on her friend’s back and moved it in calming circles.

 “There’s no way we’ll win it. It would take a miracle!” Octavia murmured, her voice was barely audible through her hands covering her face.

When Octavia collected herself, they got up and looked for their friends.

 

_

As the month’s end drew closer, Clarke studied with Lexa everyday after classes in the library, sometimes Raven and Octavia would join them. The rest of the boys, except for Bellamy and Lincoln would join them occasionally. Bellamy was too upset to study with any Slytherins, Lincoln felt bad for him so he went along with Bellamy. Octavia was equally upset with Gryffindor’s lost, but she tried her best to keep her cool around Lexa, for Clarke.

 “You expect me to study with a Slytherin? The same Slytherin whose sister is the CAPTAIN of the SLYTHERIN team?” Octavia said in disbelief that her friend would actually put her through this pain.

 “Yes.”

 “No, I refuse. That would be like, cruel and unusual punishment or something.” she said crossing her arms.

 “Please? For me, Octavia?” she gave her the best puppy dog face she could.

 “Fine. For you. But you owe me Griffin.” she said walking into the library entrance.

 Clarke was screwed for her Charms final, there’s no way she’d pass unless Monty took the test for her. That was the only class Clarke was worried about, and History of Magic. For different reasons though, she feared that she might die of boredom. Bellamy had told her the final exam was an hour long written test. On the bright side, if she did die during the test, everyone would pass. (According the ‘Pass by Catastrophe’ rule anyways). Potions wasn’t her strong suit, but she had a good memory. She could do an adequate job, and with Lexa’s help, she was sure to pass the final.

 

**June 1 2011**

It was the first examination day. The halls were quiet, filled only with whispers and shuffling foot steps. Everyone was buzzing around nervously, trying to cram in any last minute studying before their next class.

In Charms, they had to make a stuffed animal dragon fly around the classroom. In History of Magic there was, as expected, an hour long written test. It mostly centered on wizard inventions and it’s impact. Clarke got through it in 45 minutes and had to wait the longest 15 minutes of her life for class to end.

 During lunch no one really talked to each other unless it was a question about the material, or quizzing one another. Everyone was so focused on their notes, they didn’t even touch their food. Except for Octavia, she could never skip a meal.

 Next up was Transfigurations. Professor Kane had given them the task of transforming a mouse into a jewelry box. The better they looked, the better the score. Clarke made the best one, according to herself. But if she was being honest with herself, Raven definitely took the cake. Inside the Ravenclaw’s box was a rocket the would actually take off instead of the stereotypical twirling ballerina.

The last exam of the day was for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was easily the most effortless test Clarke had taken all day. The assignment was to correctly execute the Knockback Jinx. If you couldn’t pass this test, maybe you shouldn’t come back to Hogwarts.

The Astronomy test was a breeze, Herbology was a piece of cake too, and Potions took a little more thought and effort than the rest of her tests, but she passed for sure. Clarke’s week had flown by, and before she knew it, the week was over.

 

June 13

By this time, everyone had received their final grades on their exams. Lexa got the highest scores of anyone in their year. Raven followed and behind her was Clarke, then Monty.

 “Ha! She beat you again Reyes.” Bellamy boasted, laughing at Raven.

 “You’re never gonna let me live that down are you guys?” Raven huffed.

 “Nope.” Octavia chimes in.

 The trio heard some snickering from behind and turned around to see no other than Anya herself.

 “What’s wrong now Reyes? My baby sister beat your ass again?” Anya sneered.

 Raven was silent, she only rolled her eyes and continued walking.

 “Oh my god. How did you do that?” Octavia grabbed Raven’s arm to stop her as well. She looked at Anya, faking her shock.

 The older girl looks at the Gryffindor and quirks a brow, “Do what exactly?”

 “She didn’t say anything back to you. That never happens. This might actually go down in the History books. Think you could teach me that?” Octavia looks to Anya then Raven, smirking.

 “I’m afraid I can’t, you just have to be born with it.” she winks to Raven and walks passed them, leaving an impressed Octavia, an equally impressed Bellamy and an unamused Raven behind.

 “By the way have you guys seen Lexa or Clarke around?” Bellamy asked, the girls shrugged. Nobody has seen them since breakfast.

 

**

The two girls were sat in the grass on top of a blanket near the lake. The lake water was less murky than usual, and the sky was clear with no clouds in sight. Their hands were nearly touching, but not quite. The weather of course was as it should be in the Summer, hot, but there was a nice breeze that made the outdoors somewhat bearable.

 “Any plans for Summer vacation, Clarke?” Lexa turned away from the view to look at the blonde.

 “Nope, not really. You?” she asked, meeting Lexa’s eyes.

 “Practice quidditch. Anya has prepared a whole schedule for me so by the time i’m in my third year I can take over as captain. She’s convinced she’ll become Head Girl and will have to leave her position as captain.” the brunette shakes her head and looks toward the lake again.

 “Wait, why is she having you practice now? She’s only in her fifth year?”

 “I don’t know. I do not question her ways.” Lexa says simply.

 “Wait, so, that would make you the youngest captain like ever, right?” Clarke chimed.

 “Not necessarily ever, but yes, I suppose it would.”

 

June 16

It was now time for the End-of-Term feast. Clarke sat at the Gryffindor table along with Bellamy and Octavia. They chatted amongst themselves while waiting for Jaha to start his speech. As Jaha sat up from his seat the room immediately grew silent.

 “Thank you. It is with both great pride and sadness that we say goodbye to some of us here at Hogwarts, the seventh years are leaving us. I bid to you all, good luck. As for the rest of you, I hope to see you all here next year along with the fresh new faces that will come.” he paused as all of the seventh years cheered, celebrating their departure.

 “Now then, I will get on with what you all want to hear. The results of the House Cup. In fourth place with 1,015 points is Hufflepuff--- in third place with 1,350 points is Ravenclaw--- and in second place with a whopping 2,895 points is,” a long pause is take as Jaha looks around the room, “GRYFFINDOR, leaving first place with 2,920 points to SLYTHERIN!” The room filled with echoes of celebration from the Slytherin table. The other tables politely clapped, some students refusing to acknowledge them (Octavia and Bellamy) and sat with their arms crossed. Afterwards, the feast actually began and everyone dug in.

 The feast went well into the night. Jaha had to, regretfully, end the dinner at 10:30pm. Clarke wasn’t too surprised that none of the Gryffindors wanted to stay up in the common room, nobody had any spirit left from their lost to Slytherin. Clarke and Octavia however, did stay up in their dorm. It was kind of their tradition to stay up late together and playing stupid question games with each other.

 

They both lay in Clarke’s bed, shoulder to shoulder under the blankets.

 “Okay, I got one. Me or Bellamy?” Octavia asked turning towards Clarke.

 “What? I’m not gonna choose between you two!”

 “It’s me huh.” Octavia poked Clarke’s side.

 She swatted Octavia’s hand away, “..please don’t tell him.” she whispered.

 “I KNEW IT!” she exclaimed almost pulling the blankets off of them.

 “Would you rather give up food or flying?” Clarke asked.

 Octavia narrowed her eyes,“How dare you ask me that.”

 Clarke giggled and moved closer, “You gotta choose.”

 Octavia was quiet for a while, then she painfully answered, “Food. _Only_ because I need it to survive.”

 

June 17 8:45am

Clarke wakes up to the beaming sunlight in her eyes. She squints and rolls over to avoid the blinding light. It’s Clarke’s last few hours at Hogwarts, so she should probably get up soon.

She walks down to the Great Hall with Octavia to meet everyone for breakfast. Of course, they’re the last one’s down. Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, and Lincoln were already eating their food. Clarke sat down at the end next to Bellamy and Octavia sat next to Lincoln.

 “Morning Princess.” Bellamy greeted Clarke as she sat down next to him.

 She snaps up at the nickname and flashes her eyes at Raven and Octavia. “Who told him?” she demanded.

Raven throws her hands up. “Hey don’t look at me.”

Octavia was trying to stifle a laugh, but she gave in and admitted to her crime, “Okay fine, it was me. I had to!”

 “Whatever you guys are talking about, I think we all need to hear this story.” Lincoln finally speaks.

“No. Way.” Clarke gives Octavia the death stare.

 “Oh come on Clarkey, we all want to hear it!” said Jasper, he knows Clarke hates that nickname.

“Don’t call me that. And the answer’s still no.” Clarke bites out.

 “Aw, don’t be like that Clarke, I think we all want to hear this one.” Wells chimes in, nudging her side.

 “Please Clarke? I want to hear it!” Monty pleads across the table.

Clarke brings her gaze to Monty, her face softens. She always had a soft spot for him.

 

“Fine!” she sighs, “When O and Raven came over one day over break, this boy came over to my house. And-” she’s interrupted by Raven and Octavia’s giggling, Clarke clears her throat loudly. They compose themselves as best they could and the blonde continues.

 “As I was saying, he kind of serenaded me with a song. An original song. With a guitar. It was badly tuned, and his voice wasn’t the best, but it was really sweet.”

 “If by sweet you mean really embarrassing, than yes it was sweet.” Octavia pointed out.

 “ _Oh princess your wish is my command, I submit to your demands. I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_!” Raven sang mockingly, making the whole table explode with laughter. Causing Clarke to turn a bright shade of pink.

 

“The best part is” she paused catching her breath, “Clarke still has a big crush on him.” Octavia said barely managing to get that second part out.

 “Ooooh get it, Clarke!” Bellamy shouted patting her on the back.

 “Awwwww” Jasper cooed as he moved his hands to make a heart. “Clarke’s in loooooove”

 

_Take me now. End my misery._

 

Clarke spots Lexa leaving and immediately excuses herself from the table (and her embarrassment). She follows Lexa and meets her in the corridor.

 “Hey stranger.” she said finally catching up with Lexa.

 The Slytherin stops and turns her body to Clarke “I am no stranger, Clarke” she says smiling.

 “I know.” Clarke doesn’t really have anything else to say, she just wanted to get away from her friends. And maybe she just wanted to talk to Lexa.

 “Clarke, would you mind if I write to you over break?” Lexa blurts out.

 Clarke’s eyes light up, “Yeah! That wouldn’t be a problem.”

 A wide smile appeared on face as she nodded, “Great, well, I must be off. Anya’s waiting for me. Good bye Clarke.”

 “See you later.” she waved and Lexa continued down the empty hallway.

 

9:45am

It was time. Jasper and Monty’s competition had come to an end. Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, and of course Monty and Jasper gathered outside in one of the empty quads. Monty, as expected, won. 55 to 25. It was impressive, Monty had not once got caught, Jasper on the other  hand, had detention almost every other Friday.

Like the boys had agreed upon, Jasper wore the outfit of Monty's choosing. It was a pretty navy blue dress that went down to his knees, and a pair of heels. Clarke wasn't going to lie, he looked pretty good in it. Jasper grabbed his wand and began to sing Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You_. He had choreography and even back up dancers! He knew he was going to lose, so he made sure to make it the best lost ever.

It was an awful rendition, but hilarious none the less. Everyone was in tears from laughter. Clarke wished she had a phone to record it, her memory would have to suffice for now.

 

10am

Time for departure. Clarke was a little depressed about leaving such a wonderful place. She wasn’t looking forward to the empty home that awaited for her when she returned. Another lonely summer it was going to be for Clarke Griffin. Well, maybe not. After all she did have her new friends to visit her, and Wells too. Also, she would be writing to Lexa all summer, so maybe it won’t be the worst vacation ever.

The ride back was eventful. Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven sat inside one compartment and the others in another across from them. Other students occasionally would visit them, Harper, Monroe, and Miller specifically. Miller seemed to visit more with Monty and the other guys though.

 

**

When the Hogwarts Expressed finally pulled into Platform 9 ¾ Clarke looked out the window and saw her mom waving excitedly to her. Raven also waved to Abby followed by Octavia, and even Lexa gave her a small wave.

As the girls stepped out of the train, Clarke turned to Lexa.

 “I’ll see you in a few months Lexa! Don’t be a stranger, okay? Don't forget to write to me!”

 “I won’t, promise.” she took her in for a tight hug. Clarke’s forehead tucked into Lexa shoulder as Lexa rested her cheek on the side of Clarke’s head.

Clarke pulled away first and turned around to go meet with her mom and friends.

 “See ya in a couple of months, Commander!” Raven shouted followed by Monty and Jasper waving to her. She returned the wave and curled her lips up slightly. Clarke was giggling to herself upon hearing the nickname Raven had given her. It was quite fitting, Clarke thought.

 Lexa met up with Anya, she was looking at her in an unusual way, but didn’t bother questioning her. They left to go look for their Uncle because their parents were too busy with their jobs at the  Ministry to pick them up.

Lexa watched as her friends left Platform ¾ . Maybe Hogwarts won’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! The pendant that Lexa gave to Clarke is the one that can be found here: sosuperawesome . com/post/130211563885/glow-in-the-dark-jewelry-by-papillon9-on-etsy
> 
> Jova- Courage In trigedasleng
> 
> Ummm yeah if you want, my tumblr is al-x-s.tumblr .com


	3. DAILY PROPHET 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary (but small) update before the next chapter!

**_MINISTER OF MAGIC ACCUSED OF MURDER_ **

_July 19, 2011_

_At around 12 in the afternoon on Monday, July 18th, wand blasts left 8 identified minors and 1 adult dead along with many more wounded, and more than 100 in a critical condition. Multiple victims have also reported to have sustained permanent injuries. Trusted Minister of Magic, Vincent Woods and his wife, another member of the Ministry, Sofia Woods were accused of the Diagon Alley massacre. Eyewitnesses have confessed to seeing the couple commit these horrendous crimes. The identified victims of the Massacre are as follows:_

 

_Agnew, Marley_

_Akin, Odessa_

_Benson, Denise_

_Bolton, Atom_

_Burdette, Abram_

_Flint, Carrol_

_Foss, Ryan_

_Hatfield, Olivia_

_Jaha, Wells_

 

_The couple in question are being evaluated in police custody. If convicted, the pair will be sentenced to life in Azkaban prison. The suspects daughters, Alexandria Woods and Anya Woods, are temporarily being held custody under the Ministry of Magic until further notice._

_This gruesome attack is described by Chief Warlock, Matthew Jordan, as an "act of war" organized by the Ice Nation. According to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Alex Murphy, there have been three other attacks similar to this tragic event that the Ice Nation leader, Nia more known as the ‘Ice Queen’, has claimed to be the cause of. After fifteen years of peace, it's beginning to look like another war is brewing.  
_

_The victims memorial service will be held on Wednesday, July 20th. All families of the victims are attending, including the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Thelonious Jaha. It will be open to the public, everyone is highly encouraged to join and pay respects for the tragic losses of these young witches and wizards._

  
  
  
  
**_MINISTER OF MAGIC ACQUITTED_ **

_Aug. 22, 2011_

  _Former Minister of Magic, Vincent Woods along with his wife Sofia Woods is acquitted of the brutal massacre of Diagon Alley. The trial lasted for less than a month. The Woods’ had a rock solid alibi for the time of the murders. Yes, they were at Diagon Alley, but they were nowhere near the explosions. Some would call this suspicious, but the jury thought otherwise, taking only four hours to reach the verdict of not guilty when presented with new evidence._

_However, the couple was found liable for several charges related to the murders in civil court. They will pay an extraordinary amount of Galleons as compensation to the victims’ families._

_Anonymous polls show the majority of wizards believed our once beloved Minister to be guilty of the crime, while a small majority (assumed to be Azgedas), were confident of his and her innocence._

_Vincent Woods is said to return to his position of Minister starting September 1st and Sofia Woods will return to her position in the Aurors Office. They will also be given back full custody of their children, Anya and Alexandria Woods._

_Many riots have broken out against the decision of the case and his return to Minister. Because of these outbreaks, the Minister along with his family will be under close surveillance and protection of the Department of Law Enforcement._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Credit:  
> innocentfighter . tumblr . com  
> -“Do you need help?” “No.” Then proceeds to drop everything.  
> -You just saw me trip over nothing and are nice enough to not say anything
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I've never written fan fic before, but I literally cannot get this story out of my head. I don't have a schedule for updates, but the next chapter will follow soon. Leave a comment if you liked it or some feedback? I don't know.
> 
> My tumblr url is al-x-s in case you wanted to stop by :)


End file.
